


That's What You Get

by shellface



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Implied Barebacking, Mention of STDs, THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY AN AU, but also needs a hug, hongbin is done with everything, mention of aids, the oc is unexpectedly sassy, wonshik is a home-wrecking slut, wonshik is an awful human being, wonshik's a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik should never have played Russian Roulette with his own safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to T for reading this through for me, and reassuring me that it was okay to post. It's a sensitive subject, but one that is important to me, and I hope I don't offend anyone. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

He can't say he didn't know – he did. The knowledge that Jinho was married had always been there, in the back of his mind, something he was aware of but didn't particularly care about. It had no bearing on their relationship – or lack thereof.

But stood outside his house, looking into the windows and seeing the quaint family scene centred around the television – well, that's an unwelcome slap in the face, and one he's not feeling very good about. She's pretty, his wife. Too pretty for him, actually; he never slept with Jinho for his looks, if he's honest. And the kids, well, they're adorable, in the way little kids are.

He swallows. He has to do this. If it was any other situation – if there was any way he could get out of this, he would. He can admit that. He is not a great person; he is not the kind of guy who does something because it's the right thing to do. He's doing this because he has a disease, a disease her fucking husband gave him, and though it's his fault – his stupid, foolish, reckless fault – he needs to tell her. Needs her to understand that Jinho is not what she thinks he is, that he is selfish and irresponsible and a liar.

But he doesn't want to destroy her world. He's also not that guy – even if that's exactly what he's about to do.

There's nothing for it. He knocks on the door, almost praying that no one will hear it and that he can walk away, pretend that nothing is happening like he has for weeks. But he knows if he does that, Hongbin will find out and march him right back up here, that angry, furious look in his eyes because he's so pissed off at him. It's not even the drinking, the partying, the ridiculously late nights and the constant sex – Hongbin isn't judgemental like that. No, what he's angry about is that he didn't take care of himself. That he deliberately put himself in danger and that there is nothing Hongbin can do to fix it, because that's what Hongbin likes to do. He likes to take care of his friends and family, hover in the background when needed and swoop in to tell them it's all okay.

It's not all okay, though. Hongbin can't fix this. No one can. All he can do is be a big boy and manage it, and it goes without saying that he's been having trouble with that.

The door unlatches before he has a chance to run away, and Jinho's wife is standing there, a welcoming – albeit slightly confused – smile on her face. “Hello?” She says, tilting her head to one side as she tries to place him. “Do I know you?”

Silently, he shakes his head. She has no idea who he is. Jinho was never seedy enough to take him back to his place. That would have been too much, even for him. He doesn't offer her his hand, knowing she won't want to touch him in about five minutes. “I'm Wonshik,” he mumbles, just loud enough for her to hear.

She blinks. “Oh. Right.”

Giggles erupt from the living room. He clenches his hands into tight fists, feeling lightheaded. How on earth does he even start this conversation? “I know your husband,” he tries, because it's true, and possibly the most honest thing he can say without getting too graphic.

Her eyes narrow imperceptibly, and in that moment, he knows she knows – that consciously or unconsciously, she is very much aware of Jinho's extramarital affairs, what he does behind her back. Maybe she even knows that they are homosexual in nature.

It's too much. The urge to turn on his heel and flee is rising, and he can feel his body moving of its own accord – but then she speaks. “How do you know my husband?” She asks quietly, the tone almost commanding. She sounds as if she is steeling herself for the worst, she sounds as if she has known this was coming for a very long time.

He wants to throw up. “This isn't the kind of conversation you want to have on the doorstep,” he warns her, because he would rather not have nosy neighbours listening in.

“I don't think it's the kind of conversation I'd like to have around my kids,” she counters evenly, and he nods, acknowledging the hit.

“I fucked him.” He says bluntly, cringing internally at how gross it sounds. It is nothing but the truth, however – he has never loved Jinho, and never will. It was nothing but sex, a release that Jinho could get nowhere else and a convenient relationship on his part.

She does not gasp. She does not make any noise at all. She just stares at him. There is no resentment in her eyes, no anger – just resignation. The resigned look of a woman who knows there is nothing she can do to change the man she married, and no other option. “Leave,” she says quietly, casting a glance at the open door of her living room. The children are occupied with the TV, completely unaware of the bombshell he is about to drop on their little family. “Just go.”

“I – ” His throat is so dry. He swallows, but that only makes it hurt more. “I can't.”

Finally, a spark of anger crosses her face. “I do not need to know the obscene details,” she all but hisses, “I don't care. Leave. Now.”

“He gave me HIV,” he blurts out, not quite believing he has actually said it. He opens his mouth again, meaning to clarify, to soften the blow – to explain that there are drugs and that it's not quite a death sentence, but he stops. How can he tell her those things when he doesn't even really believe them himself?

She is so still it's unnerving. He expects anger, tears, physical violence – anything but this shell-shocked stare.

“Please – just get checked out. That's the main reason I came here today. And – I'm sorry. I'd say I didn't know he was married, but that would be a lie and I've already done so much – I'm sorry.”

Her lips are bloodless when she finally opens them. “Get out,” she repeats, the words robotic.

This time, he does.


End file.
